With technological advances, video production (e.g., production of films, movies, and advertisements) has become increasingly important. Video production begins with filming the video. The video then enters into the post-production stage. Post-production may include adding a haptic track to the video. Haptic tracks may associate haptic effects (e.g., mechanical vibrations) with events (e.g., explosions) occurring in the video. Thus, as a viewer watches the video, the viewer may perceive the associate haptic effects. Creating a haptic track, however, can be time consuming and tedious. Accordingly, there is a need to simplify the process for adding a haptic track to a video.